Unanswered Prayers
by sports 9
Summary: Remus runs into an old hogwarts fling when at a quidditch game with Tonks.  I don't own anything.  Better than sounds, and this song is amazing so please listen to it... R&R!  Songfic, song bay Garth Brooks


**Unanswered Prayers:**

**Summary: Tonks and Lupin are at a quidditch game at Hogwarts, when Remus runs into Gwenog Jones, his old High School Girlfriend… **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, otherwise Tonks and Lupin would have never died.**

**Rating: K, nothing bad, just a sweet song.**

**A/N: Hope you like this, and if you do you should definitely check out my other Tonks/Lupin stories please.**

"Are you ready to go yet Dora?"

"Yeah, just help me pick out a hairstyle."

"Make it my favorite one."

"Which is that again?"

"Shoulder length brown, and spiral curly."

"Alright," Tonks screwed up her face and changed her hair, "Let's go."

So they apparated on the outskirts of Hogwarts, and walked to the game.

**Just the other night,**

** At a hometown football game,**

** My wife and I ran into,**

** My old high school fling.**

They were finding some seats, when a lady bumped into Remus.

"Excuse m- Remus Lupin, it's been ages since I've seen you."

"Gwenog Jones, same here, it's good to see you."

"You too, you look good."

"Thank you, oh sorry, Gwenog, this is my wife, Nymphadora, Nymphadora this is Gwenog Jones."

"Hello Gwenog."

"Hello, you two seem very happy together, remember when that used to be us Remus?"

Remus' face flushed of color, and he looked at Tonks apologetically. Tonks gave him the look of 'it's fine Remus, but I can't believe you never told me'.

**And as I introduced them,**

** The past came back to me,**

** And I couldn't help but think of,**

** The way things used to be.**

Remus' mind flashbacked to Hogwarts, when he was dating Gwenog. He never told her about his lycanthropy, he just told her that he got sick a lot, and she never questioned. That was one of the things that he liked most about her. They didn't date for that long, they didn't even kiss each other. Because he knew that he would be too dangerous for her, even if Sirius said otherwise, he would never forgive himself if he hurt her. Just like how he felt about Nymphadora.

**She was the one**

**That I'd wanted for all times**

**And each night I'd prayin**

**That God would make her mine**

**If only he'd grant me this wish I wished back then**

**I'd never as for anything again**

Even though every night he would pray to god that someone would find a cure for lycanthropy, so that he could date her again, he knew it would never happen.

**Sometimes I thank God**

**For unanswered prayers**

**Remember when you're talkin to the man upstairs**

**And just because he doesn't answer**

**Doesn't mean he don't care**

**Some of God's greatest gifts **

**Are unanswered prayers**

But now days Remus was glad that God never answered his prayers, because he's destined to be with Nymphadora, and he was extremely happy with her, and with Teddy, they made the perfect family.

"Oh Slytherin with another goal, Weasley really needs to step up guarding those goal posts, and Potter really needs to hurry up and find the golden snitch."

**She wasn't quite the angel**

**That I remembered in my dreams**

**And I could tell the time had changed me**

**In her eyes too it seemed**

**We tried to talk about the old days**

**Wasn't much we could recall**

**I guess the lord knows what he's doin**

**After all**

"Hey Remus, do you remember when we used to sneak out of our classes, just to spend some time together, I remember getting a patronus right before History Of Magic saying to sneak out."

"I honestly can't remember that Gwenog, sorry. I remember going to your quidditch games."

"I don't remember that either."

**And as she walked away**

**I looked at my wife**

**And in there I thanked the good lord**

**For the gifts in my life**

"Well we better find a spot, before the game ends, Nymphadora."

"Yeah and I had better get back to my family. Nice seeing you again Remus, and nice meeting you Nymphadora."

"You too Gwenog."

With that she walked away. Remus looked at Tonks, and smiled.

"What are you smiling at Remus?"

"I was just thinking that God did answer my prayers."

"Oh okay?"

"You wouldn't get it, love." He said kissing her, "Let's find a spot."

So they sat down and watched the game."

"The game is tied at 100, and Potter catches the Golden Snitch. Gryffindor won, they beat Slytherin and won the Quidditch Cup!"

**A/N: So this was just a little fluff I had in my mind, I hope you liked it. R&R, and if you are confused, this is after the Battle at Hogwarts, Tonks and Lupin lived, they didn't die at all, and Teddy is being watched by Molly. Everyone in Hogwarts had to redo the year they were in when the battle occurred, because they didn't learn much, or whatever reason, so Ron, Hermione, and Harry were finally going to their final year at Hogwarts… Hope that helps a little bit.**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


End file.
